


Perfect Gifts

by Lkcsi



Series: Sound Mixers AU [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthdays, Fluff, Fluri, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Proposals, general boyfriend troubles, implied sex, oh some harrioder here, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: Yuri's birthday party is coming up, and Flynn, despite being his boyfriend, has no idea what to get for him. It had to be something Yuri would know Flynn loved him to the ends of the world. Weeks pass, and he still doesn't have any idea what gift to give.
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Series: Sound Mixers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Perfect Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder who catches the foreshadowing peppered lovingly in this fic.

"What do you think Yuri would like?"

The question was directed to Estelle, who was in the middle of writing her party plans on her notepad, but someone else took notice. Flynn felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck as Rita glowered at him, her gaze seething with judgment, "You're his _ boyfriend_, Flynn. You live with him. You've been with him since you were like seven. Why don't you know?"

"Rita! Gifts to someone you love so much aren't simple matters!" Estelle would have wagged a finger, but she just put her pen down. She turned to Flynn. "I understand that, but may I ask why you're asking us?"

Flynn scratched his scalp absentmindedly, a shy smile on his lips. "Well, if I brought him cake, he'd shove a slice on my face and laugh at me. If I bought him chocolate, it's too predictable."

"Oh yeah, you bought him these huge bars of that triangular prism thing too many times before," Rita hummed to herself.

"Well, he hasn't gotten tired of sweets at all. Sometimes I wonder if I should get him to get his blood sugar tested someday soon."

"So, you want to get something unique for him this year?" Estelle gave him this cute sweet smile only she could have. "I think that's really romantic."

"You know I would pluck the stars from the sky for Yuri if he wanted me to." Flynn reddened a bit, despite the next sentence that came out of his mouth. He failed to notice Rita pull out her phone and begin scrolling. "Even if he answers, 'well pluck my nose hairs!', I'd still kiss him. Then I do it. Then he starts punching my shoulder."

Rita suddenly snickered, and shoved her phone forward for Flynn to look at. Poor Flynn blinked a bit before leaning in closer to squint at the tiny text on a photo on the screen.

> I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE MOUTH
> 
> with my own mouth
> 
> softly
> 
> because i like you

Flynn erupted in laughter, and once she saw Estelle's confused expression Rita let her look at the meme. She covered her mouth and giggled.

"Looks like it summarizes Flynn and Yuri!" Estelle wiped a tear off her eye. "But Flynn, if you really want to, why don't you buy him one of those handheld consoles?"

"I'm pretty sure he has almost all of them. Gifting him a vintage is going to make my wallet take a hit."

"Agreed," Rita sighed, "the old GC cost like a thousand gald when it was still selling, but now a unit costs fifty thousand! Even I won't suggest that. You're too nice. I don't want you falling into debt just for Yuri."

Flynn tried to reason something, but he was shut up by Rita once more, and he promptly forgot exactly what he wanted to say.

"I think you should just get him a bigger bar of chocolate."

Estelle instantly piped up. "No. We're not going to make Yuri pumped full of sweets!"

"Hey, it really isn't a problem right now. The birthday is still next month, even more, I'm sure I can figure something out by then," Flynn held up a hand and smiled.

"We'll think of something, yes!" Estelle smiled back. "Now, I think we should get on with the plans first. It's in 6 weeks! We should invite only ten people at most..."

* * *

_ 28 days before the party _

Flynn was in no state of panic, but he had spent the better part of the week finishing up projects and staying over at the studio to chase a deadline. He barely got the time to get a bunch of clothes to change into while he was there. He even somehow grabbed a couple of Yuri's clothes, and ended up having to wear shirts that was a little too form-fitting for business. Thankfully hoodies were allowed at work, or else everyone would have been frozen by the air conditioners keeping the servers cool.

One day got him having to check and recheck the sound mixing of a particular project, and two days was spent digging up papers from ten years ago, and while he was taking a break in the recess hall, someone from the sound department came over in a panic. Someone had forgotten to take into account a minor character whose lines were never recorded, and Flynn was chosen from the roster in the snap auditions. That day in particular, he'd been providing his voice to bring a fictional character to life, this minor character, voice was already creaky by the time he drove home. All he wanted to do was to just lie down, not talk at all, and pass out through the night. 

Ah, the hassles of professional life.

The drive from the studio to home took just a few minutes, thirty tops. He hopped in his car and safely tucked his regular paycheck and overtime paycheck under the dashboard before driving away.

A red light prompted him to stop, and as he watched the cars and trucks pass by the intersection he thought about the gift he wished to give his beloved Yuri.

Special. He wanted it special. What would Yuri like to have, enough to let him know he loved him with all his mind, heart, and soul? Immediately his mind went to an engagement ring, but he quickly threw that thought into his mental trash can.

"What the hell, Flynn. Yuri'd rather have the thing on top of a soda can as a ring," Flynn berated himself, "and you haven't even asked to marry him! Oh god, should I just ask him to marry me then? Wait, no! Proposing without a heads-up in front of other people is going to make him hate me! I've loved him for ten years. It'll all be wasted!"

He groaned, the ache in his throat flaring up, and he just resorted to lightly tapping his forehead on the steering wheel before looking up. In a few moments, the light turned green, and he sped through, part of his mind still thinking of the perfect gift.

Eventually he arrived to the tiny brick red bungalow his parents had left him before they died. He pulled up and parked his car on the driveway, before going out to knock on the door, gaze far away in pure thought, but before he could even close the car door, the main door already flung open.

"Flynn!" A man, long dark hair tied up in a messy bun and shirt buttons left unbuttoned halfway down, came running out. With a smile and without much thinking, he opened his arms and let his beloved Yuri crash into him in a glomp. Yuri's arms weren't as bulky nor quite as strong as Flynn's, but they still wrapped around his ribs tightly, bordering on painful. He resolved to rub Yuri's back, burying his nose in his messy hair, inhaling his scent. More than half a week not seeing each other at all had its effects.

"Hey, Yuri."

"Woah, your voice sounds real hoarse. They must have overworked you."

"Yeah," was all Flynn could croak out before holding Yuri closer to him, "I didn't get to cool down my voice."

"I'm suing your company for not taking care of your voice."

"Hah," Flynn smiled, before pulling back and landing a small peck on Yuri's lips. "I really missed you, cuppycake."

"You, too, burger."

Despite having that pet name for years now, it still didn't fail to amuse Flynn. Flynn Scifo, also known as 'burger' to one Yuri Lowell. He let this amusement show by rubbing the tip of his nose on Yuri's, the action pulling out a chuckle from him.

"Come on. I baked some cinnamon cake for our dinner." Yuri tugged him along with the tie around his neck, pulling him to the inside of their shared house. By the porch Flynn could already smell the strong scent of cinnamon wafting from the kitchen. It was all a blur, and Flynn found himself seated by their small dining table, their large dog Repede, who came out of seemingly nowhere, climbing in top of his lap and licking his face. The poor blond could only turn his face away and laugh at their affectionate dog. Then Repede moved higher and closer, almost tipping the chair under them back, if it weren't for Yuri's quick thinking.

"Whoops. Guess I'm not the only one excited." The dark-haired man chuckled before going back to the oven.

"Repe- down, boy." Flynn petted the grinning and panting dog, giving him lots of ear scritches. "Sorry I was gone for a while again. Were you lonely?"

Repede only barked gently.

"Aww, was Yuri pampering you while I'm gone?"

Another woof.

"He's not feeding you more treats than you should have, right?"

"Hey, we've been out walking in the park more than ever!" Came the protest from Yuri, who already set the cinnamon cake down on the table, but the blond ignored him and the cake.

"You're a happy baby dog."

A yip.

"I'm so glad I'm a dad now, if only for the biggest, fiercest baby doggo."

"Flynn," Yuri snapped his fingers in front of his lover's nose, "he's not a baby. Quit it."

"But don't you see, he's so cute!"

Yuri glanced at both dad and dog with a blank face. "Can we just eat the cake?"

Flynn nodded, and Repede seemed to understand. The dog hopped off of Flynn's lap but stayed by his feet, curling up on the floor. Watching Yuri deftly slice the rectangular cinnamon cake the blond's mouth began watering. Upon closer inspection, there were some places where the cinnamon was concentrated, spelling out WB HOME.

"Did you really have to bake a cake just for me returning after a dreadline week?" Dreadline week was Yuri's term for those times Flynn had to sleep over at work.

"Of course. My dearest just came back home." Yuri scooped out the slice and put it on Flynn's plate. As he sat down he took a fork to take a piece off the slice of cake, and when he put his palm under the fork and motioned to Flynn, Flynn just opened his mouth. The taste of cinnamon spread in his mouth, and he couldn't hide the awed grin. Yuri gently slid the fork out of his beloved burger's mouth, watching Flynn's face, but mostly absorbed in those bright eyes the color of brilliant sapphires. When he swallowed, pink dusted the dark-haired man's cheeks.

"How was it? Is it good?"

Flynn breathed out and beamed at him. "Please. It's amazing. As always, cuppycake."

The following twinkle in Yuri's eyes melted Flynn's heart, and so he leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by a hand pushing at his forehead.

"I'm not going taste dog spit on your face."

* * *

_27 days before the party _

Thank goodness it was a Saturday, for Flynn only awoke at around 10 am, and even more embarrassingly, Yuri woke up some time before he did. Groggily he rolled off the sheets and willed his eyes to open. When his sight finally cleared he found his dress clothes and underwear already in the laundry basket, and so he just wobbled to the closet to get dressed.

But suddenly, the door flung open, and Flynn let out a squeak and scrambled to cover his privates. Yuri stood there, fingers raking through his long hair to smoothen it down, about to enter if it weren't for Flynn's noise. His surprised face melted soon into his signature smirk.

"Good MORNING, sunshine!" Yuri yelled more than actually greeted, and then chuckled when he saw Flynn jump to hide behind the door of the closet, cheeks red and brows furrowed in some kind of anger. "Come on, Flynn, I've seen you naked more times than I can count."

"It's different!" 

"I'll even strip if it makes you feel any better." The smirk only widened even as Flynn groaned. Flynn furiously then began to clothe himself, grabbing a random pair of boxers from inside the closet and wore it, albeit haphazardly. Yuri stepped forward to realign the shorts properly, and let him dress. "I've cooked some brekkie. Unless you're in the mood for cereal?"

"What did you cook us?" Flynn asked as he pulled the hem of his white shirt down.

"Cheese omelet. I even made one with your special recipe. The one with two spoons of chilli sauce."

Flynn placed a quick light kiss on Yuri's lips. "I love you so much."

Yuri giggled. "They say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Oh, I didn't fall for you because you cook really well." He hooked an arm around Yuri's shoulder, and Yuri in turn leaned in. When both of them moved towards the kitchen, they looked more like wobbling statues.

"Is it because I'm eye candy?"

"No."

"Is it because I happen to have custody of Repede?"

"No, but yeah, Repede did some things for our relationship."

"Is it because I have the silkiest hair in the world?"

"No, but you do have the best hair in the world. No one has better hair than yours." _ Except maybe Duke, objectively, _ Flynn didn't add. For a split second his brain entertained the idea of Yuri asking the magic mirror about it. _ Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who has the fairest hair of all? _ And this part of Flynn's brain had never wanted so badly to be a magic mirror.

Yuri fortunately snapped the entirety of Flynn back to reality. "Then for what reason?" They stopped just short of the dining table, where Flynn twirled Yuri around and settled his hands just above his hips, light but firm enough to keep him there.

"There is one reason why I love you."

"Hmm." Yuri did his best impression of a thinking hotdog. "Is it because I'm great in bed?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I love you," Flynn paused for a moment to kiss him once more, "because you're you." He pulled back and saw his face go from skin tone to light pink, to bright pink, and then beet red. Flynn raked his fingers through dark purplish-black hair.

"Loser," was all Yuri could stammer out as he leaned in the touch of Flynn's hands on his head.

"But I already won your heart."

Yuri groaned and pushed Flynn off of him.

"Did you get it? Because you said loser and-"

"Eat your damn breakfast."

Breakfast was amazing, as it was always with Yuri's cooking, and the rest of the day passed by quickly, lunchtime spent just trying to beat the other in Smash, until Yuri had to leave for a volunteer project, Save the Animals, somewhere in the next block. And as he left, Flynn picked up his phone to find Estelle's text on the notifications pane.

> 12:20 pm
> 
> **Estelle:** Flynn! Have you decided on your gift for Yuri?

Damn, Estelle was pressing him. Flynn texted back.

> **Flynn:** Not yet. Although what he said earlier gave me some ideas.
> 
> **Estelle:** Ooh! What did he say? ^-^
> 
> **Flynn:** "The road to a man's heart is through his stomach." Something like that? Should I bring him food?
> 
> **Estelle:** I don't know if that's a good idea. He already cooks really great! I'm not sure if it would be as special as you want it to be, unless if it's really expensive?

_ But expensive doesn't mean special, _ Flynn reasoned to himself. With a sigh he junked the idea. 

> **Flynn:** You're right. I'm still stuck on that. Sorry about that.
> 
> **Estelle:** It's fine! ^-^ Don't worry about that yet!

_ But I'm already worrying! _ Flynn put his phone down and just flopped down on the bed. Repede followed, jumping on the bed and nosing at his hair. _ Okay, brain, we don't really need to think so much about this._

* * *

_23 days before the party _

> 4:48 pm
> 
> **Estelle**: Someone already called dibs on gifting Yuri silverware. Just a headsup ^^'

Except that Flynn had procrastinated on it for too long and there were only a handful of days left to think about the gift. He glanced up to the clock just over the door, and groaned when his shift was ending in exactly 2 minutes. Glancing back at the screen, he just wanted to scream about how the mix on this particular song was still halfway complete and the deadline was the day before Yuri's birthday.

Yuri's birthday.

Everything closely related to his birthday really was hammering on him from all directions. Curse being disallowed from taking overtime.

Resisting the urge to smack his head on the table he calmly saved the files and turned off the work computer. He closed his eyes while the computer was taking its time to shut down to give his poor eyes some rest, but when he opened them, a scruffy face was pushed up close to his own, mouth curled into a shit-eating grin that could only belong on one person: Raven. Well, technically his legal name was Damuron but he never answered to that name. 'Fuck legal names', Raven would always say, 'if a name didn't suit who you really are, then it doesn't deserve to be your name!'

"Morning, kid. You were asleep fer ten years. Repede's got kids and I have a girlfriend."

"F-" Flynn stopped himself from spouting a curse at a senior worker, "Frick off, Raven."

Raven was reduced to bellowing laughter at that poor attempt to censor his own words. "Ya know kid, shift's over. We can say whatever the hell we want. Outside of work, we're friends, yeah?"

It was true. During work hours, Raven was completely different--his face never betrayed a smile, his expression always severe, and most jarring of all, he never cracked jokes. But as soon as the clock chimed 5, Raven instantly transformed from an austere businessman into someone one would call a memelord.

"Flynn, just somethin' I noticed today. You seem stressed. Anything happen?"

"Ah, no." Flynn sank in his swivel chair. "It's just that Yuri's birthday is coming up really soon and I have no idea what to get him."

Raven raised a brow. "You? You dunno what to get him?"

"Yeah. I want it to be special, you know?"

"Well, I know a sex shop nearby-"

Flynn held a hand up and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, if you're not up to _ that _ shop, I know another pl-"

"No."

"What's more special between sweet _ lovemaking _ between two people who love each otha so much?! What better gift than offering to eat shit sex shop candy from your lover's cro- hrgh!" That was Flynn's fist smothering Raven's mouth.

"Permission to speak!" A third voice cut in, and both men turned to the door, where Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos, their File Brigade in charge of keeping whatever paperwork the two had to file was in order. In short, paperwork slaves.

"What permission do ya need, 's a few minutes past five!"

"I say, a special gift for a special someone, even if it is Yuri Lowell, is a bouquet of flowers! Red roses for passion, blue for loyalty-"

"No, you idiot." Boccos elbowed his taller friend hard, causing the latter to lose balance. "Chocolate is a far better gift for Yuri Lowell. Let me lay my reasons down. First, chocolate is a classic gift to give between lovers. In Japan, there are two love-related holidays, Valentine's Day and White Day. The lovers exchange gifts of chocolate on these days. Second, Yuri Lowell is well-known as a sweets vacuum sucker."

"Sorry Boccos. I've kind of banned myself from buying him anything sweet for his birthday."

"I say, my gift idea is therefore better!"

Flynn rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's not a bad idea, you know? It's just so cli-"

"No, mine is better!"

Flynn caught a glimpse of Raven shaking his head at the corner of his eye.

"Flowers have different meanings depending on the flower itself and its color, as well as its arrangement!"

"Chocolate is edible, unlike flowers that need to be thrown away-"

"Both of you, enough," Leblanc interrupted, wedging himself inbetween them and fixing his tie before clearing his throat a little too dramatically, "I think you should give him both of these gifts."

Flynn bit his lip. "Well, you see, it's honestly a great idea, not going to lie. But... I want it to be something unique for him. I want it special."

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"You three," Raven briefly shifted back to his businessman mode and motioned to his three subordinates, "you knew Lowell from the day his mom pushed him out of her belly." Alright, maybe not entirely. "What do you think is special for him?"

All of them almost pointed to Flynn as the sole special thing for Yuri, but they all didn't. Instead Leblanc answered, "I believe Yuri Lowell would appreciate Flynn's cooking." Unfortunately Leblanc did not immediately realize the terrible implications of his words until he heard Boccos gag audibly and saw Flynn hide his face under his palms. Raven sighed with a soft sympathetic gaze and patted Flynn's shoulder.

"I'm sure whatever ya get 'im he'll love it all the same. 'S the thought that counts."

* * *

_15 days before the party _

Judith's performance was, to put it in simple words, absolutely breathtaking. Flynn had been there when Judith was standing in the same recording booth five years ago, just right before he and Yuri went steady, recording her first ever single in her career, _ Forbidden, _ which was used as an opening song for an animated film. And he remembered feeling the hairs standing up on his skin when he listened to the raw voice file for mixing.

Now, years down the line, Judith's popularity wasn't seeing any signs of slowing down, only charging full speed ahead, more and more fans adding to her army of admirers. And her voice has grown more and more powerful and beautiful.

"Hey there, Flynn," Judith greeted him as she exited the booth and came in through the door into the editing studio, "was that everything?"

"Yeah. I can work on this by tonight and release it tomorrow to get your fans hyped up for the release. By the way, you're still amazing."

Judith gave him her soft smile. "Don't overwork yourself. How's Yuri?" Yuri was her first ever fan, from even before she agreed to audition for her role in the film, supporting her from the sidelines. If it weren't for his persistence, Judith wouldn't have been a star.

"Yuri's great. He's in the events hall."

"Oh, still your unofficial cook, yes?"

"I'm sometimes wondering why Alexei won't just hire him already, but then I remember he actually owns a catering business, but doesn't put too much thought on marketing."

"So he's always stuck here."

"Pretty much." Flynn sighed. "I'm sadly very stressed about Yuri."

"Oh?" Judith's eternal smile cracked and crumbled, revealing her wide-eyed concern. "You two haven't broken up, right?"

"Gods, no. It's just that his birthday is coming up so soon and I still don't know what special gift I can give him."

"Ah," she smiled again and hummed to herself.

"Do you have any idea what I can give him? And can we stay here so he doesn't hear?"

She briefly pouted and looked up, "My, what do we give him?"

"I really want it to be personal. From the heart."

"I can give him signed copies of my albums. And the upcoming one. I have one with me."

Flynn briefly entertained the idea, but ultimately shook his head. "Judith, I think that would be better if it came from you. He'd die happily if you gave him an advanced copy."

"Oh," she shifted her weight on one leg and put a hand onto her hip. "It would be a lovely treat from me for being president of my fanclub."

"And if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here."

"True. Then that's my gift now. No stealing."

Flynn breathed out with a grin. "Of course."

"I'm sorry, Flynn, outside of that I don't think I can help you much."

"It's alright, no worries." _ But I'm internally panicking! _

"And Flynn. Don't sweat it, really. Yuri loves you so much. He wouldn't mind anything you want to give him, be it a little teddy bear or the entire universe."

/**/

Both Judith and Flynn arrived at the events hall, now jam-packed with everyone (except the two bosses of the company) because of the cook of the day.

"Harry, why don't you go take some free food for today?" Yuri spoke to a young musician under Flynn, employed for a couple of years. Harry's shoulders visibly dropped and he sighed.

"Work's been so stressful."

"You like squid ink noodles, don't you? Yuri took a plate and carefully dumped some black pasta onto it. "Take a break. Recharge."

Harry nodded, took, the plate, and went to his table. Behind Harry in the queue was Raven, sauce on the corners of his lips.

"You're lucky you guys have an employees-only gym." Yuri remarked as Raven went back with his plate for the third time for another round of spaghetti. The latter just pouted while Yuri dumped another bowlful of pasta and some more sauce on the plate.

"What, can't an old man appreciate some nice food from Yuri Lowell?" He grinned and wiggled his brows, prompting a mirthful guffaw out of Yuri and a sharp glare from Flynn. With some boyfriend-only powers he reached out to take a strand of Yuri's hair and twiddled it in his thumb and index finger.

"Oh, you flirting in work hours?" Yuri leaned forward with a grin, fists on his hips.

"Not work hours if it's breaktime."

"Hmm. I might reconsider if you spend your break tomorrow in the gym, old man. Can't risk pasta belly. My boyfriend here," he suddenly tapped the back of his fingers against Flynn's stomach, "has the best abs in the world."

"Yuri!" The blond shifted his glare to his boyfriend, blood rising to his cheeks and turning his entire face to a lighter shade of spaghetti sauce red.

"I'll have you know, I'm very strong," Raven lifted his arm and flexed, but no muscle could be seen underneath the dress shirt.

"Oh my, I'm sure I can beat you in arm wrestling," came Judith's soft lilting voice from beside Raven, "and Scifo's moments away from pummeling you, just so you know."

Flynn mock-frowned, taking the opportunity Judith was kind enough to give him. "I can deadlift two hundred and fifty pounds. I will beat you."

Raven pretended to wince. "Dang. I can't hope to beat Flynn's muscles. Say, Yuri, outta curiosity," he turned back to the laughing Yuri, "what do ya think would be the best gift ya'd receive?"

Flynn paled. If Rita heard this, she'd be summoned all the way from graduate school to the events hall and bomb Raven into smithereens.

"I'd love edible lingerie." Yuri said without a beat. From the sidelines, the silent Judith held a hand over her mouth and began to try stifling her laughter.

Raven snickered, and gestured back to Flynn. "See? Toldja he'd like somethin' like that."

"Raven!" The color returned to Flynn's cheeks, and he stomped off towards his table to eat his pasta in peace.

"Oh, same brainwave frequency, old man." Yuri raised his fist to bump it against Raven's before collapsing in a fit of giggles.

* * *

_11 days before the party _

> 8:35 pm
> 
> _ RITA MORDIO CREATED THE GROUP CHAT. _
> 
> _ RITA MORDIO RENAMED THE GROUP CHAT " _ 🎉🎉🎉 _ YURI LOWELL'S 2K19 BIRTHDAY PARTY _ 🎂🎂🎂 _ " _
> 
> **Rita:** so you all know Yuri's bday is coming up in a few days.
> 
> _ Damuron Atomais changed his name to "Raven Best Daddy". _
> 
> **Rita:** if you haven't been deciding on what to bring him 
> 
> **Rita:** i'm going to kill you. and raven what are you doing
> 
> **Raven Best Daddy:** changing my name~
> 
> _ Judith changed Damuron Atomais' name to "Raven-ous Eater". _
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** Judith, dear! 😭😭😭😭
> 
> **Judith:** You ate a whole big bowl of Yuri's pasta when he was in the events hall last week
> 
> **Judith:** So I dont think it's untrue ;)
> 
> **Judith:** And you decided to give Yuri silverware, sooo.
> 
> _ Estellise Sidos Heurassein changed her name to "Estelle". _
> 
> **Estelle:** Sometimes I hate how my family doesn't allow me to change my name on this site, but here we are!
> 
> **Estelle:** Are we ready for the party? ^w^

Flynn wanted to cry when he saw the group chat pop up on his notifications, but pushed the anxiety down with a swallow. Yuri was sitting in front of him, knitting a green work and completely in the zone. Making noise or doing anything aside from just texting would attract his attention and spoil the surprise.

> **Karol:** wait, a party?????
> 
> **Rita:** yeah, there's a party. for yuri.
> 
> **Karol:** oh no i dont have a gift yet uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu
> 
> **Flynn:** I don't have a gift yet, too, don't worry, Karol.
> 
> _ Judith is typing... _
> 
> _ Estelle is typing... _
> 
> _ Raven-ous Eater is typing... _
> 
> _ Patty is typing... _
> 
> _ A lot of people are typing... _

The blond watched as several people began typing at once at his confession. So far everyone whom he'd confessed to about his gift problem had the same reaction.

> **Judith:** Huh.
> 
> **Patty:** Why, in all the seven blue seas, are you the one who's not yet ready to give his boyfriend a gift from the springs of the heart????¿¿¿!!!¡¡¡!!!😐
> 
> _ Rita Mordio changed Flynn Scifo's name to "Hopeless Romantic". _
> 
> **Judith:** Hopeless romantic hahaha it fits well
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣
> 
> **Estelle:** Guys, don't pressure Flynn >.<
> 
> **Karol:** why not just chocolate?
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** Guys, it's really hard to think of a special gift for him! It's not so simple! And no, I'm banning chocolates and anything sweet.
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** Gift him some vegetables please.
> 
> **Rita:** you're overthinking this, flynn
> 
> **Rita:** there really shouldn't be stress here
> 
> **Karol:** why don't you go out on a date with him? he mentioned to me once he hasn't experience a birthday date
> 
> **Rita:** karol
> 
> **Karol:** experienced*
> 
> **Estelle:** Rita's right! You don't have to stress out 'uwu
> 
> **Rita:** there's a birthday party
> 
> **Karol:** o right my bad
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** my boy is so in love <333 flynn can't think straight. because he's gay
> 
> **Rita:** gdi raven 😡😡😡 one moreof your puns and i'm kicking you out 😡😡😡
> 
> **Karol:** Flnyn! What about something handmande
> 
> **Karol:** handmade*
> 
> **Karol:** FLYNN**
> 
> **Karol:** ican't hecking type
> 
> _ Patty is typing... _

"Flynn, could you fetch me the measuring tape over there?" Yuri pointed to the drawer table beside Flynn, and the latter handed it to him. The dark-haired man didn't even look up from the fabric he was working on, much to Flynn's relief. "Thanks, sunshine."

"You're welcome, cupcake." He stroked the top of Yuri's head and kissed it. "What are you knitting?" 

"A scarf. I got commissioned by Kaufman. Sorry I can't let you work on this while I'm gone."

"That's not a problem. I'm sure you can do it."

"Heh. I am good with my hands, if you know what I mean."

Flynn rolled his eyes before going back to the group chat.

> **Patty:** something handmade is beautiful! It is special! It comes from your own hands!
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** I guess I can knit him a bonnet?
> 
> **Patty:** Just know that, since you knit, you beware the sweater curse 🧥
> 
> **Estelle:** Sweater curse? O.o
> 
> **Patty:** it be the curse of unmarried couples! 
> 
> **Patty:** legend has it, that if Someone were to knit a sweater for their loved one, they end up breaking up before they even finish the sweater itself!
> 
> **Judith:** 😮
> 
> **Patty:** it happened to our cousin Harry years ago ;__________; he's still so bitter about it
> 
> **Judith:** Oh, I know a certain someone who's crushing on Harry ;)
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** O YEAH i heard about this! it's true apparently. leblanc's first girlfriend did that, and well yknow they arent even friends anymore

"Cuppycake?"

"Hmm?"

"Ever heard of the sweater curse?"

Yuri looked up from his work, blinking a bit to focus on Flynn. "If you think I'm making you a sweater right now at this stage of our relationship, rest assured, I'm not jinxing."

"But what is it?!"

Yuri put down the knitting needles and twirled a finger around a lock of hair. "Well, if I make you a sweater, we are guaranteed to break up sometime soon."

"Why? Raven says it's true, apparently," Flynn stopped himself from showing Yuri his phone screen, and thankfully he was able to mask that by putting his phone face down on the coffee table between them. Repede seemed to notice, but he just bowed down, eyes watching Flynn closely.

"Hah, old man probably had a former girlfriend or something."

"No, it was Leblanc."

He snorted. "Le-blank. Somehow I never heard of that."

"Oh. Anyway, thanks for clearing it up. Was just curious."

Flynn failed to see Yuri narrow his eyes and watch him closely for a few more seconds as he went back to texting on his phone.

> **Estelle:** Oooh! Who's crushing on Harry?
> 
> **Judith:** Your half-cousin
> 
> **Estelle:** Wait, Ioder likes Harry?! O.O
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic: **Yuri says the sweater curse is real.
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** hang up. you're with yuri
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** Yeah?
> 
> **Rita:** ARE YOU SURE HE DOESNT KNOW ABOUT THIS PARTY
> 
> **Karol:** but wait
> 
> **Karol:** harry likes ioder too
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** 100% positive. Don't worry, everyone.
> 
> **Estelle:** Please be careful, Flynn!
> 
> **Estelle:** We don't want to be spoiling the surprise!
> 
> **Patty:** Flynn, if you're going with handmade things, why not make him some jewelry :excited:
> 
> **Estelle:** They like each other! TAT
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** Jewelry?
> 
> **Judith:** Not a bad idea.
> 
> **Judith:** I remember Yuri likes pearls
> 
> **Patty:** I have pearl beads here! authentic! 2000 gald a piece. but since it's a special ocassion i'll have a huge Gay Discount and the new price is..........
> 
> **Patty:** 750 gals
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** oh lord i don't even have 20 gals
> 
> **Karol:** we're related we can't heckin type

"How much are pearls on the black market?" Flynn accidentally said it aloud.

A small noise of confusion slipped through Yuri's lips. "Just what kind of conversation are you having with the old man?"

"Nothing, nothing." He slinked low in his seat, curling up under the sofa cushions.

Yuri cocked his head on his side and pondered on it for a small while, before grinning to himself. _ Heh. _

> **Hopeless Romantic:** I can't afford the pearls. Sorry.
> 
> _ Patty is typing... _
> 
> **Judith:** Hey Flynn, as I've said before, don't overthink this. Yuri loves you.
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** yeah. Has there been any time he didn't love whatever you gave him?
> 
> **Patty:** I'm accepting commissions!!!!!!
> 
> **Estelle:** I'll let everyone know that you're accepting commissions, Patty. nwn
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** I know, but I just want it to be extra special. We've been dating for almost five years. And I've been in love with him for ten.
> 
> **Rita:** such wholesome wow

Rita then sent an image of a cat hugging a heart-shaped pillow, followed by Raven who sent a gif of a chubby man with his mouth open in pure awe. 

> **Estelle:** Wow. I had no idea you've been in love with him for so long OwO
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** Yeah. So now you understand my plight?
> 
> **Judith:** Mmm :)
> 
> **Rita:** no
> 
> **Karol:** yes
> 
> **Karol:** no rita no
> 
> **Rita:** yes rita yes 😈

* * *

_ 9 days before the party _

"Flynn. Take a seat."

Alexei Dinoia, co-owner of the company, was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his desk and his hands clasped together. Flynn gulped, because that only meant one thing: he's probably screwed. His mind quickly scanned for anything work-related mishap he may have done for the past month, but found nothing. The delay on the sound mixing in the last commercial wasn't his fault, it was the shitty producer's, and surely he could reason that out? He tried not to sweat in fear, but he could already feel the beads forming on his temple and neck, and Alexei would be sure to notice that.

"I would like to know what got you to call me here, sir," Flynn's voice came out trembling.

Alexei only really sighed, and upon more inspection Flynn saw his normally austere eyes were actually softer. "It's nothing about your productivity in the company, so rest assured, you will still keep your job as head of the mixers."

A massive slid off from his shoulders and he allowed his lungs to breathe. His heart appreciated the oxygen, and he felt the sweat on the back of his neck disappear into thin air.

"However, you're still being productive. A few days ago," he spoke as he lowered his hands to press flat against the table's surface, "Raven mentioned to me you had been stressed. And today I have noticed you lost in your thoughts in the events hall."

Flynn tried not to widen his eyes in alarm. He did not notice Alexei earlier at all.

"Something is troubling you, and may I ask what that is?"

"Sir, I..."

"You haven't had a proper vacation in months. We in this company value the wellbeing of its employees. That's why we have our own fitness room, great pay, and more. It seems like it won't be long until you burn out and crash, Flynn."

"Oh, erm, well, sir, I'm not stressed out about work," Flynn could only stammer. "You see, my boyfriend Yuri has his birthday next week or so... and I still haven't decided on what to give him for our five year anniversary soon."

Alexei raised his brows. Whether it was disbelief, stifled laughter, or utter relief, or neither, or everything all at once, Flynn didn't know. "You don't have an idea, and that's what bothers you."

"That is all, sir. Nothing but personal reasons."

"Oh," Alexei leaned back on his boss swivel chair and chuckled. "Why not give him a knife collection?"

"Sir, I can't possibly afford-"

"Nonsense. I will donate money if it means you can gift him a superb set."

"S-sir, why?" _ Why, just why? _

"You should gift him narrow knives, curved at the tip perhaps. Excellent for filleting."

Flynn was at a complete loss. His boss was not only giving him relationship advice, but was giving him advice that was completely... bonkers, for lack of a better word.

"Yuri Lowell has once remarked two years ago that he would fillet your boss if you ever burn out in work. The thought has stuck with me for ages."

Flynn was sure his jaw was on the earth's asthenosphere at this point.

"And then I thought, Yuri Lowell is good at cooking. It's why we always commission him to cater for us. And so, perhaps it would be a wonderful idea to gift him state-of-the-art blades."

"Sir, I understand that your beloved has gifted you knives all those years back, and you are still happy with it, but it is your hobby." Even though Alexei waved his hand and shook his head with a smile, Flynn pressed on. "I'm not very sure Yuri would want one as equally as you do."

"Would he want a sword instead?" Alexei suddenly jumped out of his chair and zoomed towards the winged sword displayed on a wall in his office. "As you can see, I also have a sword collection. This is an extra, a decorative knightsword with a hilt shaped in the wings of a soaring eagle and a blue jewel in its middle." He suddenly unsheathed it, revealing a polished sharp blade and Flynn did his best to not flinch. "It's a special sword from Darwent. A ceremonial sword of one of the White Knights when he was knighted. I purchased it in an auction, but I find it would be better in the hands of Yuri-"

"Sir, as I said, I can't afford-"

"I give it to you for gratis." He put the sword back in its sheath and thrust it in front of Flynn. "Take it."

Flynn's hands lost their strength when Alexei dropped a literal prince's ceremonial sword. Soon after he hightailed it out of the office and drive home, sword in his trunk. 

/**/

> 6:01 pm
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** hey flynn
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** you still have a job?
> 
> _ Estelle is typing... _
> 
> **Estelle:** Oh no! What happened?
> 
> **Judith:** Flynn was summoned to Alexei's office right after work.
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** I know someplace that's hiring
> 
> **Estelle:** Oh dear, did my uncle fire him >.<
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** No worries guys. I... just had a weird time with him, is all.
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** So you still have a job?
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** Yeah. 
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic: **Sir Alexei just gave me advice on what gift to get Yuri, though.
> 
> **Rita:** wow
> 
> **Rita:** not even my adviser would help me with my relationships
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** Wow ok. What did he tell you? 😶

Flynn snapped a photo of the ceremonial sword he was given, now lying on their couch, and waited for the responses. After taking a picture Repede came in from the other room, and began nosing the curious metallic object resting on his usual spot, before dismissing it. Amusingly enough, Flynn got exactly what he expected.

> **Estelle:** Oh dear! He gave you the White Knight sword!
> 
> **Estelle: **That costs around three million gald!
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** sheeeeeeeeeeeet.
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** 🤑
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** he gave you the display sword. i'm jealous of yuri now.
> 
> **Rita:** fucking bujee ass PIECE OF SHIT 🤬🤬🤬
> 
> **Rita: **he didn't give me the research grant i applied for but gives you a whole ass sword worth 3m gald
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** I'll just give this to Yuri. We might sell it. I'm not sure if it's worth displaying in our house, honestly.
> 
> **Rita:** oH No You Cannot Get Some Gald For Blastia Research But Flynn Gets A Fucking Sword.
> 
> **Estelle:** I might suggest holding onto it. The relatives of this particular White Knight auctioned this off, but right now there are family disputes and they might want to take the sword back.

"Hoooooly shit," Yuri materialized from behind Flynn, and much to Flynn's relief he wasn't looking at the phone, but at the sword. "Where'd you get this?"

"Oh, Alexei gave it to me for free. He says he wants to gift it to you."

Yuri knelt down by the sofa and passed his fingers over the winged hilt and the blue jewel. "Aw. This has the same color as your eyes'."

"Uh. Thanks?"

The dark-haired man pulled the sword out of its scabbard carefully, closely, making awed noises with every inch that came out.

> **Hopeless Romantic:** Yuri likes it. We might not sell it.
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** He's swinging it around. I hope I don't get beheaded. God.
> 
> **Rita:** estelle
> 
> **Rita:** your uncle is just reeking of bourgeoisie now
> 
> **Rita:** i hate him so much
> 
> **Rita:** like i hate that ass kisser garista 
> 
> **Estelle:** My family unfortunately isn't very not rich.
> 
> **Rita:** if i see him i'm quartering him
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** rita we all understand your grad school drama
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** i'm an expert at hiding bodies
> 
> **Estelle:** But I'm happy Yuri liked my uncle's gift ;^^;
> 
> **Patty:** I can distract the police!!!
> 
> **Estelle:** Raven! Rita! >.<
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** Patty, you're in high school. best not to ruin your future

* * *

_5 days before the party_

"Ow."

"Sorry. It's been a long time."

"Burger dear, hair pulling in bed." Yuri craned his head and reached up to squeeze his beloved's cheeks before poking at the cat ears Flynn was wearing.

Flynn placed his warm hands over Yuri's. "Sorry. Will you let me try braiding your hair again?"

"Of course. Remember what I taught you."

"Right."

His phone ringtone went suddenly off, the telltale ting of a certain group chat messenger app ringing endlessly.

> 2:28 pm
> 
> _ Estellise Sidos Heurassein added Ioder Argylos Heurassein to the group chat. _
> 
> _ Ioder waved. _
> 
> **Ioder:** Hello.
> 
> **Ioder:** I hear Yuri's birthday is coming soon. I would like to personally thank him for saving me and a distant relative from the fire that time, but there is no gift that could express how thankful I am for still living.
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** Welcome, your Highness!
> 
> **Estelle:** Raven >.<
> 
> **Ioder:** Ah, it seems my minor role as one of the princes is still famous. And, oh, your name. Haha. I wonder what the story behind this nickname is.
> 
> **Rita:** hi ioder
> 
> **Rita:** can i just request something
> 
> **Judith:** It's because Raven ate a whole bowl of pasta the other week
> 
> **Rita:** ioder i swear to god if you gift yuri something like a sword or a precious jewel i'd be forced to kick your rich butt
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** oh now the prince knows. However will I recover from this humiliation!
> 
> **Ioder:** Haha! A ravenous eater indeed. And, well, I was planning on gifting Yuri a pearl necklace I commissioned from Patty. I do agree, my half-uncle is... eccentric. I try making up for that with charity work and activism.
> 
> _ Patty is typing... _
> 
> **Ioder:** I have no skill with handicraft, but I try to learn from the one and only Patty Fleur.
> 
> **Judith:** A great choice 👍
> 
> **Patty:** Right! And he even tipped me big!

"Your phone's annoying. Mind if I just read the chat aloud to you?"

Flynn blanched and snatched his phone away. "It's a secret!"

Yuri only laughed and went back to knitting his scarf, blushing knowingly when Flynn fumbled behind him to switch his phone to silent mode.

> **Hopeless Romantic:** GUYS KEEP IT DOWN, YURI ALMOST NOTICED.
> 
> **Karol:** Oh no flynn went caps lock
> 
> **Rita:** mute the chat, dumbass
> 
> _ Damuron Atomais added Adecor, Boccos, and Leblanc to the group chat. _
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** since we're adding more people, why don't we get everyone in here
> 
> **Rita:** just don't add alexei dinoia to this chat
> 
> _ Patty added Harry Whitehorse to the group chat. _
> 
> **Ioder:** Oh.
> 
> **Karol:** oh my god it's the file brigade
> 
> **Karol:** do they check this app often
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** no idea not gonna lie
> 
> _ Leblanc is typing... _
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** oh here's leblanc
> 
> _ Harry is typing... _
> 
> **Leblanc:** We are also invited to the party! We have decided to bring Yuri Lowell chocolate, one huge box for each one of us!
> 
> **Harry:** what the fuck am i doing here i thought i was just going to be the assistant for judy's live performance
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** Oh my god guys, I thought we're not going to gift him diabetes.
> 
> **Judith:** Harry, you have to be in here, you're in the party.
> 
> **Harry:** oh god ioder hi,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> **Ioder:** I beg to differ, Flynn. You two are already tooth-rottingly sweet when within proximity of each other.
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** The prince knows, hoeever would Flynn Scifo rise from the ashes of his humiliation??!
> 
> **Ioder:** Hello, Harry.
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater: ***however
> 
> **Harry:** PATTY YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING
> 
> **Estelle:** ^w^
> 
> **Patty:** I HAVE AN AGENDA

* * *

_2 days before the party _

Yuri was already nested happily and sleepily under the comforter, no doubt tired after the community work he just did the whole day, when Flynn decided to slip into the bed to rest for the night. His deadliest deadline was coming in just a few nights of sleep and he still couldn't think of anything.

Flynn cursed his lover for tucking his side of the sheet under the mattress like how a hotel would do, and once he glanced at him he saw his side bunched up, and definitely not underneath his body. A brilliant idea came to him, the idea being to troll Yuri back.

With unpolished moves he slipped his legs from up downwards, moving his body along and wriggling as much as possible, and then faced Yuri, whose back was turned on him. His hair fanned out behind him, and he fought the urge to stop moving and causing as much annoyance as possible just to stroke his beautiful hair.

"Hey, Yuri," Flynn called out as he struggled some more and kicked the comforter up to pull the side from underneath out--a bad idea, Flynn realized too late, as he used all his strength and patience to fight his body weight pressing on the thing--earning an indignant grunt from his boyfriend.

"Flynn. Stop 'at. Mm sleepy. 10 pm. Bedtime for me."

"I can't really get into bed without doing this, you know. And don't make me mention those times you stayed up until 9 am the next morning playing video games." He still had horrified memories of waking up and finding Yuri still up, eyes already droopy but focused on the screen, where a therion, a bad luck elemental, a literal baby, and a witch were off fighting a giant snake. 

"But hrr bouncing me all ovrr th' place. And I'm srr tired. Work shit. Gotta wake up like. Eight-thirty."

Flynn held back a laugh. Yuri was the kind of person to sleep as long as he could. "Then you really shouldn't have put my side of the comforter under the bed."

That pulled a low and sleepy chuckle from Yuri, who languidly turned around to face Flynn. His eyes were just a sliver open, half-asleep already, but still energetic enough to be affectionate. For Flynn, this look on Yuri's face was something to cherish. He never really showed this vulnerable side to him. Oftentimes someone else would see Yuri as the annoying memelord, like Raven but much more tolerable, who liked teasing people and as the headstrong man who can get harsh with words and actions as easily as he can be gentle, but to Flynn he was the annoying and headstrong gremlin he fell in love with at the end of high school. Several years ago he wouldn't have imagined to be in bed with a sleepy Yuri, moreso the idea of being boyfriends with him (and by extension also being the victim of many tiny pranks over the years like his current problem with the comforter), but now Flynn was content. He pulled Yuri closer and brushed away the stray strands of hair on his face. After letting the tips of his fingers ghost over the skin of his cheeks he let his hand be carried away in the softness of his dark locks.

"Flynn. Burger. Love you."

"I love you too, cupcake."

"Mm thinkin'," Yuri paused to yawn sleepily for a moment, "I love you. I wanna be with you. Forever."

What Yuri said took some time to sink in, Flynn's heart suddenly going as wild as it did when he was first kissed by Yuri that one night. "Y-you want to... spend your life with me...?"

"Course." Yuri snuggled even closer, putting his head closer to Flynn's and dozily placing a kiss on his cheek. Flynn snaked an arm under his lover's head and held him close. Fingers languidly carded through dark, silky hair.

"Yuri, I love you." But his words fell on deaf ears. Yuri was already fast asleep. And Flynn was thinking about the engagement ring idea again.

* * *

_1 day before the party _

Except he didn't want to propose marriage to someone who only brought it up while 99.9% asleep, and therefore not entirely in their right mind to make such decisions. He washed his face in the sink again, the cold water cleansing the accumulated stress on his face but not exactly the stress building up inside of him. Oh, how he wished to just explode. He looked at himself in the mirror, only to suddenly see a pale ghost staring at him behind him. Said ghost had long snow-white hair that reached below his waist and red eyes narrowed into a hint of a frown.

"Sir Duke! I'm sorry, you can use the sink now." Flynn stepped aside and hung his (soaking wet) head.

"Are you alright?" The question from his normally stoically silent boss was somewhat eerie, but Flynn had more things to worry about.

"Y-yes. I... well no. Stressed."

"You know I do not sanction taking breaks."

"I'm not sure breaks could help me. It makes me free to... overthink..."

"Overthink."

He scratched the back oh his head. "I haven't decided on what to gift Yuri for his birthday tomorrow."

"Yuri." That scarlet gaze floated off somewhere else. "He was the one who saved me in the fire."

"With Ioder. Yes, sir." A fleeting moment passed when Flynn thought about how Duke felt about it. Watching his expressions wasn't reliable--he never betrayed anything very emotional, but he knew that at the time of the rescue, when Yuri carried him out of the burning studio, he must have been content enough to be thankful.

"I always see him in the events hall cooking for us. A good set of kitchenware may be a practical gift for him."

Thank the heavens that this boss of his had a sensible idea and an equally sensible reason. If Flynn could drop to the ground and praise Duke he would. A sliver of sanity, glimmering from the abyss of darkness.

"I do understand, however, that kitchenware is not quite traditional for lovers..."

Flynn let himself smile. "It isn't, but it's okay nonetheless. But I want to give Yuri something special from me. I want it to be something between us, that when he sees it, he knows I love him to the end of the world."

"Ask him to marry him?"

"Oh, about that, he did mention wanting to stay with me forever last night, but that was right before he fell asleep. I don't think I should take that as consent to publicly propose marriage to him. It has to be something we'd already agreed upon in the past."

A smile crept up on Duke's face. "Fidelity is strong within you. You are a wonderful person, and Yuri is lucky to have your heart, and you his."

He beamed. It wasn't often that Duke Pantarei would offer compliments nor even smile.

"Why not ask Yuri what he wishes to get?"

_ Hmm, that's also true. _ "He doesn't really answer truthfully about that. He jokes all the time when people ask. I want this to be a surprise."

"I see. I should ask you, then, what is something you love about him that he is proud about?"

The blond stared at the older man, the weight of his words leading on to something. "Something I love about him, that he's proud of." He paused once more to scan Duke from head to toe before his brain suddenly entered galaxy brain mode.

"Oh my goodness, I have the best gift idea now! Sir Duke, thank you, thank you so much!"

/**/

> 1:20 pm
> 
> **Hopeless Romantic:** Guys! I have the perfect idea for Yuri's gift! I talked to Duke, and I had a massive lightbulb moment! Oh my god!
> 
> **Karol:** congrats flynn!!!!!!
> 
> **Leblanc:** Congratulations!
> 
> **Patty:** conglaturations flynn!
> 
> **Estelle:** Finally ^^ This is good news!
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** time to celebrate 🤘🤘
> 
> _ Raven-ous Eater changed Flynn Scifo's name to "Hopeful Romantic". _
> 
> **Rita:** im not sure if i should be happy or be unhappy that you took literal weeks
> 
> **Rita:** and who's this duke
> 
> **Hopeful Romantic:** My other boss that's not Alexei.
> 
> **Rita:** alexei's a piece of shit 😡😡😡
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** Duke has it together compared to alexei. he's the one with the big brain
> 
> **Ioder:** Duke's a distant relative of ours. He was a former researcher, but I'm not so sure. No one is. He's been estranged, but sometimes keeps in contact. I'm surprised he's still in the city.
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** even if he has some vibes he's literally the only sane person in the company, just saying
> 
> _ Adecor is typing... _
> 
> **Adecor:** I say, he is unsettling too!
> 
> **Hopeful Romantic:** He gently pushed me to reach the answer I needed.
> 
> **Hopeful Romantic:** Fingers crossed that this is successful.
> 
> **Hopeful Romantic:** Good night, everyone!

* * *

_PARTY DAY _

Flynn awoke at 8:30 am, the ringtone of the party groupchat going off the moment he turned on WiFi, and with groggy eyes he checked if Yuri was already awake, and heaved a sigh when he found him still snoring lightly and cuddling Repede. Their bed was thankfully big enough to fit all three of them and still have some room.

> 7:49 am
> 
> **Estelle:** Ioder, Rita, Raven, Judith, and I are already in here, setting things up. Flynn, your job is to drive Yuri to the events hall at 11 am sharp, arriving at 11:30 where we would all surprise him! 
> 
> **Estelle:** Karol, Patty, make sure to arrive here by that time! ^^/ Everyone, bring your gifts!
> 
> **Harry:** Wait I'm on my way to help out! stuck in traffic!!
> 
> **Karol:** I promise! just have to finish some deliverables
> 
> **Karol:** I'd feel real bad if i dont finish these today
> 
> **Patty:** I'll be sure to bring Karol in time!
> 
> **Patty:** i will drag his butt
> 
> **Boccos:** Adecor and I will arrive in a few minutes to assist!
> 
> **Ioder:** Oh dear, that would be painful on the asphalt roads, haha!
> 
> _ Patty Fleur changed Karol Capel's name to "Don't be late". _
> 
> _ Patty Fleur changed her name to "Remind Karol to not be late". _
> 
> **Hopeful Romantic:** Wait, so what exactly do I do?
> 
> **Rita:** u blindfold yuri and get him here

The blond immediately hopped out of bed to look for a handkerchief big enough to function as a blindfold. A plan of attack formed in his mind as he rummaged through the closet, his gift safely tucked away under the driver's chair beside the car vacuum. Wake Yuri at 9 by bribing him with the ice cream. Get him to change by 10:30. Blindfold him upon arriving to the office. 

The clock hit 9 sharp quite sooner than he expected, so Flynn began Step One. He began nosing the junction between Yuri's jaw and neck, kissing the warm skin of his throat. He then brought his hand up to stroke Yuri's hair.

"Wake up, cuppycake."

"Go away." Yuri flipped onto his side.

"Come on, cupcake. It's your birthday, and we have places to go."

"Eat yrr brrthday."

"Wake up, sleepyhead. I bought ice cream last night." He placed even more kisses on Yuri's cheeks. "If you don't wake up, I'll eat it all."

Yuri's eyes cracked open, eyes still bloodshot with drowsiness. With more groaning he pushed himself up and shimmied the covers off him. Both men ambled to the kitchen, and as Yuri plopped himself down on a chair, Flynn went to retrieve the pint of cookies and cream ice cream from the freezer and a spoon before handing both to the former.

"Happy birthday, moonlight."

"Ice cream." Yuri smiled, albeit sleepily. "Thanks for letting me indulge on this on my birthday. Is this your only gift for me?"

Flynn's mind's eye was on the purple rectangular box nestled secretly under the driver's chair. "Nope. And Estelle organized a small party for you. No worries. Only a handful were invited. Just our friends."

A brow raised. "Oh?"

"Events hall, office."

"I hope they have the place decorated."

"I... am pretty sure they did. Estelle's decorating with some others at the moment. She planned this for more than a month."

He chuckled before digging his spoon into the pintful of ice cream. "Leave it to Estelle to make things interesting."

"I would have to blindfold you, though."

That smile turned into a grin from ear to ear.

"Look, I know it's-"

"Didn't know you were this kinky."

"Oh, come on, Yuri!"

/**/ 

> 10:50 am
> 
> **Hopeful Romantic:** I'm driving Yuri down now.
> 
> **Estelle:** Great >.> Everyone knows what to do! ^^
> 
> **Don't be late:** I assist Rita with getting the cake up to the hall
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** i'll be the one to spike the punch
> 
> **Rita:** raven
> 
> **Estelle:** Raven >,,,<
> 
> **Judith:** I'll be singing the birthday song :)
> 
> **Ioder:** I do my part to try to not laugh.
> 
> **Remind Karol to not be late:** I would be the one to take Flynn's gift from the car to the gift table!!!!!!
> 
> **Adecor:** I say, there should be some change of plans! It would be safer if we let Flynn park on the second floor and take the elevator instead of having Yuri blindfolded from the street!
> 
> _ Rita Mordio cleared Karol Capel's nickname. _
> 
> _ Rita Mordio cleared Patty Fleur's nickname. _
> 
> **Harry:** something's wrong with the amplifier, can someone get a replacement from studio 1
> 
> **Leblanc:** On it!
> 
> **Ioder:** What's wrong?
> 
> _ Rita is typing... _
> 
> **Judith:** Adecor's right. we dont want to embarass Yuri
> 
> **Harry:** amplifier speakers too crackly, judy doesn't deserve to sing with a faulty one
> 
> **Rita:** Okay so the locations just changed. step up everyone
> 
> **Hopeful Romantic:** Second floor it is.

/**/

> 11:25 am
> 
> **Boccos:** FLURI VEHICLE SPOTTED AT NEXT STREET!
> 
> **Rita:** the streamers fell down UGH I'M TOO SHORT ADECOR COME FIX IT
> 
> **Adecor:** I say, I still need a stool!
> 
> **Raven-ous Eater:** i'll be the stool just get that thing up oh my god
> 
> **Harry:** are we forgetting that yuri would be B L I N D F O L D E D
> 
> **Ioder:** We don't need to rush, but yes, rush, please.

They finally reached the second floor of the parking building connected to the office building. Yuri stepped out of the car before Flynn did, and waited as Flynn walked around the car holding his handkerchief. He fished out the maroon scrunchie in his pocket and pulled his hair up in a ponytail before winking at Flynn.

"Hey."

"Hey," Flynn answered as he held the rolled up navy blue fabric, "I have to blindfold you now."

"Heh. Wonder what Estelle came up with this year." He closed his eyes as his boyfriend took his place behind him and slipped on the makeshift blindfold over his eyes. He felt him knot the ends of the kerchief over the scrunchie, and heard tiny footsteps thunder from the direction of the doors.

"Hey, Patty," Flynn called out warmly. 

"Flynn! And hey Yuri!"

Yuri turned his head to the direction of Patty's voice and gave a little wave. "Yo, Patty."

Patty held up seven fingers with both of her hands. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know, I'm blindfolded, as you can see."

"But what if you're lying?"

"Aww Patty, I'm not lying at all. Pinky promise." He held up a pinky as Flynn mouthed to Patty to where his gift was, and as soon as she located it she shut the door a bit too strongly and dashed away, back into the waiting crowd somewhere inside the building.

"I'm gonna push you." Flynn lightly dug his fingers into Yuri's shoulders and pushed a bit to get him walking. The trip lasted a few minutes, with Flynn gently pushing Yuri and Yuri complaining about the blindfold. Stairs were a bad idea, but somehow, the two managed, just as how it usually is when it's the two of them. They could do anything with each other.

Flynn had to keep his eyes shut and stop himself from laughing at the decorations when they reached the events hall. "We're here."

"Take the blindfold off already."

"I'm tempted not to." Flynn let out a breath of a laugh as he got the go signal from everyone, especially Estelle. She was holding a cake she baked herself. Behind her, Raven held an acoustic guitar like a baseball bat.

"Burger."

"Okay, fine. Here goes." Flynn untied the knot and let the blindfold fall off. "When I count to three, open your eyes.""

"Right."

"One, two, three."

Yuri opened his eyes, saw the streamers hanging behind the small friend crowd gathered in front of him, and started cackling and slapping his knee.

"Happy womb escape day!"

So were the words spelled out on the streamer. Everyone cheered right after, Raven strumming his guitar in random chords and Patty drumming on one of the tables. Ioder was unfortunately unable to keep his promise of not laughing. Judith, dressed in one of her idol costumes, consisting of a blue half top with gold hems, blue form-fitting pants that ended with gold heeled boots, as well as a blue and gold coattails attached to her waist, came forward with a paper flower necklace and hung it on Yuri's neck, the latter's eyes welling with tears, not from being touched by the gesture, but because of 'happy womb escape day'. Estelle approached the hysterical Yuri, who was leaning on Flynn for support.

"Oh my god, Estelle. You came up with this?"

"No, everyone did. Happy womb escape day, Yuri!" Estelle let Yuri see the cake (which also had HAPPY WOMB ESCAPE DAY scribbled on it with lavender-colore icing) which only just got Yuri to fall on the floor in another round of giggles.

"Oh god, my stomach hurts, ahahaha, oh god, please make it stooooop," he cried out and curled up on the linoleum floor, riding out the quakes. Flynn wordlessly pulled him up and embraced him until Yuri could calm down enough to stop cackling. When the laughter subsided, Yuri took another look at the cake, and leaned back on Flynn as another round began.

Rita bopped Yuri on the butt. "THE CANDLE'S MELTING."

"Oh god, ahaha, please stop, oh my goodness, okay okay," Yuri wiped his face on Flynn's shirt, much to the latter's chagrin, and twirled around to blow on the cake.

"You were supposed to wish first!" Flynn protested.

"Nah, I already made a wish."

The screech of a microphone yanked everyone's attention to Judith, already onstage. "If the wish is wished and the crowd is ready, it's time for my part of the program!"

"Judy, you're really doing a private concert just for me?" Yuri almost squealed.

Judy smiled from the hall stage. "Of course, my number one fan." She flashed her idol signature sign at Yuri, who responded dumbly with a holler. 

"I'm fanboying!"

"Now, listen to the song of a goddess!"

Cue percussion began playing over the speakers, and the crowd began cheering her name. At the end of the cue, Judith opened her power rock song immediately with a powerful belt out of the last line of the chorus before the electric guitar before the first verse began. 

Yuri tapped Flynn's arm. "Wait, oh my god, Flynn, isn't this one of the songs in her new album?"

Flynn responded with a little kiss. "Yes. I was the one to mix this song."

Yuri's mouth was dropped open in an O before turning back to Judith, who already was by the middle of the chorus, this time, the pitch was slightly higher than the opening, and she still nailed the it. Goosebumps were on everyone's skin even after the whole five-minute performance ended. There were endless cheering and bellowing (Patty drumming on the poor table again), and Judith only had to raise her hand to shut them all up.

"See?" She laughed to herself, her normal voice a lot softer than the several belt-outs she just did. "All I had to do was raise my hand and all of you would fall quiet. Such nice fans you all are. Years ago, if it weren't for my best friend from college, Yuri, I wouldn't be singing professionally at all, nor have the power to quiet people down. Would he please come to the stage?"

Yuri just hopped up on the stage with a smirk, waving at people. "Wow, I'm famous now."

"Harry, can you get me the little thing on top of my bag? Yeah that one, thanks." She caught the flat square object when Harry threw it from across the room. She presented it to Yuri, its cover signed. Yuri's eyes widened, to the point of them almost falling out of their sockets.

"Judy, is this-"

"Yep, my new album. Flynn suggested it to me after I suggested it to him. Without you, Yuri, I wouldn't be a goddess."

Yuri took the gift and let Judy give him a hug. Raven suddenly hopped up on the stage, still holding his guitar.

"My turn!"

"You're just jealous I'm hugging Judy." Yuri laughed as he disengaged. Judith walked up to Raven, placed a light, teasing kiss on his cheek, and flashed her idol sign again before stepping down.

"File Brigade! Bring out the big guns!"

Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos all pushed up a whole cart of silverware, flowers, and chocolate.

"Shoutout to Flynn Scifo for letting us flirt with Yuri for the giggles."

People laughed while Flynn just placed his arms on his hips and stuck his tongue out.

"So!" Raven strummed his guitar with open strings once. "Yuri's a great cook. That's why I bought 'im a bunch of spoons, forks, and knives. Now, thing is, the flowers aren't part of the gift, they're there for decoration, but if Flynn would like ta present a bouquet, we already have a lot of 'em."

More laughs from the crowd.

"But we have yer favorite chocolates! Milk, vanilla, almond, raisins, we four actually almost got arrested fer buying too much chocolate so we just cut the amount to half."

"I say, being in jail is not a good idea!"

"So yeah, here's some banned chocolate, because Flynn told us not to, so we did the opposite." Raven strummed again for no reason. "'M doing my job as the devil ta Flynn's angel."

Flynn let out an exasperated sigh. "Cuppycake, don't eat all of them in one day okay?"

Yuri just answered by blowing a kiss from the stage. 

"Next up is Ioder and Patty." Raven jumped off the stage, and so Ioder and Patty followed. 

"I hear you liked pearls, so I commissioned Patty to make this for you." Ioder motioned Patty, who fished out a pearl bracelet, knots tied inbetween the pearls, and held it up to Yuri.

"Happy womb escape day, Yuri!" Patty yelled out. Yuri took the bracelet and looked closely at it before putting it around his wrist.

"This one's real pretty, guys. Thanks."

"I understand that it's not as bombastic as Judith's nor as shameless as Raven's, but I think it suffices."

Yuri clapped a hand on Ioder's shoulder and patted it. "All gifts are appreciated. You're a good guy."

Ioder just gave this soft smile and went down with Patty. Rita went up next and slammed a box labeled Switch Lite on Yuri's waiting hand.

"This thing costs ten thousand gald, and I already brought games for you there. You owe Estelle fifteen thousand."

"Ooh, what games?"

"Oh, Rita!" Estelle called out from below. "It's fine, really, we bought them together!"

"Just take it. It's a lot of money, okay!"

"Hey, Rita, Estelle, thanks. I've been wanting one for ages now."

Rita harrumphed and stormed off the stage in her usual Rita way. Karol followed and handed Yuri a small leather purse, colored dark brown and yellow with radial tesselations sown on it as decoration.

"Sorry it's not as big as I wanted it to be," Karol began, "but I made it by hand! Like Judy you also inspired me, with all the volunteer work you do with our school and stuff!"

"Hey, it's no biggie, and I love what you made, Karol. You've done lots of progress lately, keep it up, little guy." Yuri set down his bunch of gifts on the cart and ruffled Karol's hair.

"Hehe, thanks, Yuri!" Karol initiated a fistbump, to which Yuri reciprocated. 

It was time. Patty came running to Flynn with his box, and handed it to him. Flynn came up to Yuri holding his gift, nested inside a glimmering violet box, close, and his intestines proceeded to tie themselves around and knot together. 

Karol brought up his phone to start recording a video of the two of them.

"Hey, cuppycake."

"Burger."

"You know, ten years ago, I realized I was in love with you. Not exactly ten years ago, but high school was ending and you looked stunning the suit you wore, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. And now we're boyfriends." Heat crept into his cheeks and he was sure everyone can see him turn red. "Today, Yuri, it's your birthday and I spent so many weeks thinking-"

"Aww, burger. You're making it sound like my party is a wedding reception."

Laughter emanated from the small crowd around them, followed by Raven whistling. Or at least, Flynn thought it was Raven. It may have been Leblanc.

"Oh my god, Yuri, you ruined my entire goddamned speech. Just take my gift. Happy womb escape day, you snotwad."

Yuri cackled briefly, before taking the gift and opening it. Both his brows shot up in surprise at the gift.

"A comb?"

The comb sitting on a velvety cushion was a handle-less sandalwood comb, its long thin teeth a little wide apart but not enough to be too much. Elegant patterned carvings were engraved on its shaft, embossed leaves and roses, all burned brown, entwined around a black inked branch. Yuri let his fingers pass over the smoothened surface.

"Well, Yuri..." Flynn blushed even more, "Your hair... has always been beautiful. You know it is. You love it, and I-I love it too. I always see you so proud of it, and I'm the only one ever allowed to touch and stroke your hair. And I appreciate that trust you placed in me. I want you to see this comb and remember I love you to the ends of the world."

The smile Yuri wore was warm, soft like the gentle moonlight. "And here I thought you were going to give me an engagement ring or something."

Flynn drooped. "Do you not like the comb?"

"Idiot, I love the comb, and your cheesy speech. It's so cheesy, but I love it because it came from you." Yuri grabbed Flynn by the lapels of his shirt and pulled him close, stealing a little peck. "I just thought... since Raven made it clear one time you were planning this, and you suddenly talked about pearls in the black market, maybe you'd make a move today, ask me for marriage."

"Heavens no, Yuri, I believe marriage should be something we have agreed upon in the past. I wouldn't pressure you in a semi-public marriage proposal, you know, in front of people! And I know how badly you hate being the center of attention."

In the crowd, Raven elbowed Judith lightly, and then said, "Look at them argue like a married couple already, and we're all watching it happen."

"Like a romantic comedy," Rita grumbled, blew a hair strand out of her face, and sneered.

"This proves the point, they are already sickeningly sweet," Ioder piped up, "I am very observant."

Yuri's next jab drew back their attention. "Two nights ago before I passed out, I already told you, I wanted to spend my entire life with you."

"But I can't take that as definitive proof that, in fact, you are willing to spend your life with me, forever and ever, even after death parts us!"

Leblanc sighed. "Boys, ever remember how they often fought when they were children?"

"I say, things still haven't really changed."

"They're going to butt heads any second now."

And in truth, both boyfriends did, smashing their foreheads together and pushing against each other with incredible force, but only after Yuri handed the box and the comb to Patty, who looked like she wanted to combust in laughter.

"Why do you always have to be so cheesy and... sappy!"

"Because I want to ensure you are taken care of!"

"I am so tired of your honey sweetness!"

"Coming from the guy who drank the entire honey jar back last Christmas!"

"Hey! I was drunk! Not my fucking fault! That was Raven's fault! He brought the vodka. Get mad at him!"

Raven perked up at the sound of his name. "Hey, why am I entangled in the lover's quarrel?!"

"They're having a lover's quarrel!" Estelle began squeezing her half-cousin's wrist enough for Ioder's eyes to leak tears.

"I can't get mad at Raven because you were the idiot who knew the vodka was too strong!"

"I wanted to try the vodka!"

"And you barfed all over Repede's tail!" Several members of the crowd fell silent in memory of Repede's pristine fur coat, already scrubbed clean several months ago. "I had to take care of you! Even as you drank all the honey! Even as you were hating the sun for assaulting your hungover brain!"

"You fed me even more beer after!"

"But it helped!"

"You even were all like 'honey! Are you okay? Do you want a massage?'" Yuri's heightened pitch was mocking. "You're so... sappy!"

"And I will take care of you! I care too much about you!"

"So I give my godforsaken consent for you to ask my hand in marriage if you're so damn worried about it!"

"Fine!" Flynn disengaged from the forehead fight, stomped off the stage, grabbed the comb out of Patty's hands, stormed back onstage, knelt down angrily in front of a slightly confused but still furious Yuri, and held up the comb. For a fleeting moment their eyes widened, bewildered, but Flynn went on with what his simmering anger brought him. "Will you fucking marry me, Yuri Lowell?"

Everyone's breath hitched.

"Hell yes, Flynn Scifo, I'll marry your stupid sappy butt!"

Flynn stood back up, stuck the comb in Yuri's hair, and as he still paused to fix it Yuri's impatience got the better of him. He grabbed Flynn's collar, smushed his lips against Flynn's, bumping his nose on his quite painfully, but still pressed on. Around them were wild and rowdy shouts and jeers, the indiscriminate strumming of Raven's guitar and the loud thumping on a table.

Suddenly Flynn pulled back from their wanton kissing and looked at Yuri. Both were already calmed down, and Yuri took some time to get back to the real world from the kiss world. "Hang on."

"Hmm?"

"I just proposed to you?"

"Yeah?"

The cheering suddenly died down. Karol was still taping the event unfolding behind him.

"Uh, guys, I have a video here, I've been taking a video since Flynn came up. So I have proof."

Estelle was the next to speak up. "You did. Flynn proposed, and you said yes."

"Oh god, cuppycake," Flynn said and kissed him again with a smile, "you're my fiancé."

"You're mine, too." Yuri absentmindedly touched the comb wedged in his hair, and pulled it back out. "Some marriage proposal right there."

"Yeah. Didn't expect it too. I love you, Yuri."

"Love you, too." 

They kissed again, this time slower, less furious and more passionate, and the crowd around regained its former noise and wildness. There was going to be a wedding. When Flynn and Yuri finally parted, the dark-haired man spoke first.

"So how do I wear this comb everyday?"

**Author's Note:**

> 3 days ago I told myself to just write a 6k fic. Now check the word count again. And i spent too much time on foreshadowing my goodness


End file.
